Forgetful Bella
by RealMenSparkleInSunlight
Summary: When Bella forgets something very important what drama will follow? Oneshot. ExB pure fluff


Forgetful Bella

Disclaimer- Psht, yeah right, like I even need this.

_Oh my god, I can't believe I did that,_ I thought. I had just gotten out of the shower when I realized I had forgotten to bring clothes in with me and worst of all, Edward was here. Sure I guess I could ask him to bring me some but if I did that, he would have to go through my clothes and; my underwear drawer. Nope I would just have to gather some courage and face him in a towel.

I groaned at the thought and embarrassment shot through me as I felt my cheeks burn. I grimaced, best to get it over with. I finished drying off and carefully wrapped the towel around myself, mindful to cover as much skin as possible. _Why did I have to forget clothes _now_? This is going to be _so _embarrassing,_ I thought.

I opened the bathroom door and started the painful walk to my room. I gulped as I approached my door, turned the handle, and pushed it open.

Suddenly there was a loud cheer of "SURPRISE!" I looked up in shock and saw my dad, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Jacob, and even Mike Newton staring at me in the dead silence following their cheer. "WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. "EVERYONE GET OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!!"

Everyone rushed out saying sorry. I closed the door and leaned against it, closing my eyes and letting my breath out in a _whoosh_. "Hey Bella."

My eyes shot open and found that Mike Newton was still in the room with me. I stood stock still, too embarrassed to move. "I thought to make you feel better I would go one better than you," he said, and with that he ripped off all of his clothes except for a red thong with the words Bella+Mike written on it.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH," I screamed, jolting upright in my bed, the image of Mike in a thong burning my eyes. I blinked taking in my surroundings. It was dark, nighttime. The sheets were twisted around me and peering down at me anxiously was the most heavenly face a person could imagine. I sighed in relief.

"Are you ok Bella? What happened? What's wrong?" the angel asked quickly. I smiled at him weakly. "It's nothing Edward, just a nightmare, that's all," I said, to dispel the worry clouding his face. His expression cleared and he asked, "Do you want to tell me about it love?"

"Sure, but I'm warning you, it's pretty weird," I told him. "I think I can handle it," he said confidently. "Ok, fine then," I sighed heavily.

"So I was taking a shower and you were over, but then I realized I had forgotten to bring clothes in with me. So I had to go back to my room, which was a very embarrassing situation to start with seeing as how you were in there," I added, "Then when I got back to my room, not only were you there, but Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob and MIKE NEWTON, were all there. You all yelled surprise, and then I flipped out on you all and told you to leave. I didn't notice though, that Mike was still there, and when I did, he ripped off all his clothes except for a red thong with the words Bella+Mike on it. And that's about it," I finished.

He looked at me with a strange expression in his eyes then he started laughing: extremely hard. I glared at him but when he caught sight of my face he just started cracking up harder. Try as I might to stop it, his laughing evaporated my anger and I found myself laughing with him.

When we were both calm enough to speak coherently, Edward said, "I'm sorry for laughing Bella, but it's just the weirdest dream I've ever heard of!" he chuckled. "Yeah it was pretty weird," I giggled.

"I never knew you disliked Mike Newton so much! Poor guy doesn't have a chance with you," he laughed. "But," he said straightening his face and making his tone serious, "I will consider it my duty to cheer you up if you are still in horror from your nightmare." The corners of his mouth twitched, fighting a smile.

"Well," I said, doing my best to sound morose, "The shock was pretty overwhelming. I'm afraid I'll be scarred for life if you don't do _something_ about it," I said dramatically.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile, "Of course Bella. Just tell me what I can do to make you feel better and I'll do it," he said innocently.

"Well there is this one thing…" I trailed off, blushing slightly. He gently pulled my chin up with his finger. "What's that?" he asked, his eyes smoldering. It took me a second to catch my breath. When I was finally able to breathe, I looked into his eyes then lowered them to his perfect lips and back up to his eyes.

I heard his little intake of breath and suddenly his mouth was on top of mine, the feel of his lips on mine sending little shivers down my spine. He pressed me back against the bed, lying on top of me while moving his mouth softly with mine. Holding himself carefully above me so as to not put all of his weight on me, I felt every line of his perfect marble body. I shuddered and gave a tiny moan.

He moved his lips to my jaw and trailed kisses down my neck, allowing time for me to gasp for breath. "Edward," I managed to get out in between gasps. He pulled his head up slowly to look into my eyes. "Bella," he answered softly, his voice husky.

I saw the black fire his eyes were, when he started looking into mine and watched them change to a slow smolder as he continued staring. "Breathe Bella," he said, his voice low, and I realized I hadn't been breathing. I let out the breath I'd been holding and started breathing again.

He grinned crookedly as he lowered his face to mine, giving me gentle, chaste kisses that still didn't fail to make my heart race. The fire in me started again and I placed my hand in his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

All too soon, as usual, he pulled back sighing, "You should get some sleep love. It's pretty late," he said. "Right," I huffed, "Like I could sleep after that," I complained. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said somberly, "I'll remember never to do that to you again, ok?" I rolled my eyes and watched the corners of his mouth move slightly.

"You are so annoying sometimes," I growled pathetically. He chuckled at my expense. "Did I at least succeed in cheering you up?" he asked smiling. I couldn't help but grin back.

"In fact I think you may have distracted me a little too well. I really don't know if I'll be able to get back to sleep. Plus I still have the image of Mike Newton in a thong in my mind," I shuddered, "I don't think that's going anywhere anytime soon unfortunately," I grimaced.

He laughed again at me. "I'll sing you to sleep ok?" he said. "You can try," I said doubtfully, "But don't count on it working." He started humming my lullaby and as I listened to his velvety voice weave through the melody, I felt my eyelids starting to droop. I blinked, willing myself not to give in, but I was no match for the power he had over me and I was soon fast asleep, this time dreaming strange dreams mixed with Edward in a red thong, and me chasing Mike Newton around with a hammer.

**The End!**

**So what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in a review. Keep in mind this is my first ever story so go easy on me. Oh yeah, and please review!! I will personally bake you a cake with Edward in a red thong on it!**


End file.
